thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mud and Roads/Transcript
This is the transcript for Mud and Roads *START* It has been raining hard up at the hills. The little engines could hardly work and puff with all the water. The lines were flooded with mud and water and no engine could pass by it. One morning, Mr. Percival came to see the little engines. Mr. Percival:Good morning all, the tracks were the passengers are taken have been flooded with mud and water, no little engine can pass by it. The engines were puzzled. Skarloey:Then, how will the passengers travel today, sir? Mr. Percival:Luckily, the roads are clear enough to pass by, so the passengers will travel by road today. Rheneas:Will we be able to go to work at the quarry, sir? Mr. Percival:Ah, yes. Luckily the only line that's clear today is the line heading to the Blue Mountain Quarry. Now, I want you all to go to work now, buh-bye! As Mr. Percival left, the little engines set off to work. As Luke was heading to the quarry, he saw tons of buses picking up passengers to travel with. As Luke was still puffing, he saw a red bus picking a few passengers. He decided to stop by and say hello. Luke:Hi, I'm Luke, an engine up hear in the hills! Bertie:Hi, I'm Bertie, I'm picking your passengers today! Luke:I can see that, usually I don't take passengers, I'm usually working up at the quarry. But I have heard that passengers really like going on rails. Bertie:I do see why, but roads are much better and much faster than rails. That's why most people travel on cars and buses, the roads don't have any flaws. Luke didn't like the sound of this. Luke:I'm sure the roads have much flaws as the rails. I don't agree rails is the best travel anyone could go by, but I also do not agree that roads are better than the rails. Bertie:Hey, I don't need metal lines to point me where I need to go. I can go anywhere, I'm not restricted to metal things, I can go into a bush if I'd like. Luke:I don't really care if I'm restricted metal things or not. I'm just saying that the roads are pretty much the same as rails. Bertie:Whatever. Hey listen, I got to go, tootaloo! Luke:Goodbye. Luke didn't like Bertie's statement, instead he decided not to let it trouble and take it out his memory with hauling some trucks at the quarry. Bertie boastfully was following the other buses. Bertie:Silly little green engine, thinking that roads and rails have the same equality? HA! What a laugh, roads are clearly much better than rails. Bertie, still boasting to himself, does not pay attention to the other buses are going, instead he makes turn into a path that is very muddy and wet. Bertie:Good heavens! What on Earth is this path? I wasn't suppose to go here! As Bertie backs up, he goes into another that leads him into another path that it is filled with mud and water! He tries to look around to see if there are any other buses, but there no signs of any. Bertie:GAH! What on Earth!!! Oh no, I think I may be lost... As Bertie goes into several different paths, the more mud and water he sees. Back up at the quarry, Luke has finished his work. Peter Sam hauls in, looking worried as ever. Skarloey:What's the matter Peter Sam? Peter Sam:Bertie has not arrive to the destination he was suppose to be at an hour ago.. The engines gasp. Luke, being the most worried offers to go and looks for him. Luke:I'll go look for him. The other engines are concerned. Skarloey:Are you sure? it's bit muddy, wet, and risky out there.. Maybe you should wait for Harold to search for him? Luke:But how long is that gonna take? It would be better to go find him right now. Luke follows the road path where Bertie was suppose to go, the mud and water splash on Luke's face, funnel, wheels, and buffers. Bertie is still lost, worried and upset, he does not notice the muddy path up ahead. Bertie splashes the mud from tires to roof. Now Bertie was stuck Bertie:Bother!!! Now what I am going to do...? The passengers are very angry. A lady with a green hat complain to Bertie the most. Lady with green hat:You silly ol' bus! Look what you've done! You were to busy boasting yourself to even look at the road! and now we're stuck, thanks a lot! Bertie became embarrassed, now he agreed with Luke's statement. Bertie toots his horn for help. He toots, and toots, and toots, until finally, Luke hears him. Luke:Bertie! Luke happily races to where Bertie is stuck. When Luke arrives, he sees that Bertie and really muddy, Bertie beams. Bertie:Luke! Oh thank goodness! I was so worried that I was lost forever! Please help me! But Luke did not know what to do.. Luke:I uh... Suddenly a voice came. Terence:Hello! An orange tractor came out of the muddy bushes and saw the whole mess. Bertie:Terence! I'm glad to see you! Terence:I bet you are, I heard your toots for help from far away where I was working at! Luke:Do you think you can help us? Terence:Do I think I can help you guys? This is the second time I'm helping Bertie out of the mud! Wait and see! Soon Terence helped out Bertie out of the mud. Bertie was very muddy and wet. But relived to be out of the mud. The passenger were relived as well, hopped on board Bertie. Bertie and Luke:Thank you, Terence! Terence:No problem, now run along now, someone could be very worried about you guys! Soon Luke and Bertie were making up for lost time, Luke had to go through very muddy lines, but he didn't mean at all. When they reached the destination, Mr. Percival was there. '''Mr. Percival':Well done Luke! I'm very happy that you have found Bertie safe and unharmed, you are a really useful engine! Bertie agreed, and apologized for earlier. Bertie:I'm sorry for being rude earlier, and now that I see that the roads could have the same flaws as the rails, please forgive me. Luke smiled. Luke:I do forgive you Bertie, we all learn lessons. The two smile, both are happy that they have made new friends. *END* Category:Transcripts